A Moment of Heat
by Akulaledi
Summary: A small misunderstanding leads to the thing they've both been wanting.


The stadium was completely filled with spectators. Their chattering meshed into a wordless hum and that's all Eijun could hear as he waited for his catcher to give him a sign. The man in front of him took a moment to decide on a sign and when he picked the one he wanted, he threw it with a flick of his fingers. Eijun nodded and took a second to position himself, wind up and throw. The ball left from his fingertips and flew perfectly past the batter and into his catcher's mitt.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the umpire yelled out "Strike three! You're out!" Eijun burst into a huge smile as he registered the result. The batter walked off looking dejected as Eijun's teammates rushed him to praise him. After numerous back pats and hair ruffles, Eijun looked up to his catcher who had jogged in.

"That was a great game Sawamura."

"It's all thanks to your amazing calls Miyuki."

Kazuya smirks at him. "Where's the Senpai? Brat."

Eijun rolls his eyes at him. "We're friends, I can address you how I want."

"Such disrespect." Kazuya rolls his eyes in return and wraps an arm around Eijun's shoulders, urging him to start walking off the field. "Someone should teach you how to respect your elders."

"Oh? Are you going to be the one who teaches me?"

Kazuya laughs. "I've been trying to teach you since high school."

"Well, you must be a lousy teacher if I haven't learned by my third year of college." Eijun's lips tilted into a smirk as he turned his head towards Kazuya. The older lifted his hand and pinched the pitcher's cheek.

"Watch it brat, I know where you live."

Eijun swatted his hand away. "You say that, yet you never come to visit."

"And when during our busy schedules would I have time to visit you?" Kazuya let his arm slide off of Eijun's shoulders as they reached the dugout. He instead let his hand rest on Eijun's lower back as he guided him in.

"During our breaks?" Eijun answered as a question, then tacked on "You never want to hang out."

"Sawamura, we're together like every day." Kazuya chuckled.

"Well, you do have a point there."

"That I do."

"But you could still visit me regardless of that." Eijun turned his head to smile at Kazuya. The older smirked back at him.

"We'll see. For now let's get to our meeting. Don't forget to put an ice pack on." Kazuya pushed on Eijun's back towards the locker room, then dropped his hand.

"Yes Mom."

Their after game meeting only lasted about fifteen minutes and all the players congregated into changing area and showers. Kazuya was just planning on throwing on his street clothes and just head home for the night but his teammate, the first baseman Morisuke, caught him just as he was tugging off his uniform top.

"Miyuki! Coach is treating us to dinner and drinks afterwards for our seventh win. You're coming right?" The man asked joyfully as he began to strip himself of his own uniform. Kazuya pulled his top off and it mussed his hair up a bit. He ran a hand through it before he answered the other man.

"Nah, I'm just going to head home. I've got a test to study for."

"That's a bummer dude. Like, everyone is going too." Morisuke's voice was muffled through his uniform top as he pulled it off. Once he stripped himself of it he turned back to Kazuya with a sly smile on his stubbly face. "Even Sawamura is able to go this time."

Kazuya perked up slightly at this information. "Oh really?" He asked lightly.

"Yup, it'll be a real treat to finally see Sawamura get drunk."

"I can imagine so." Kazuya agreed and went back to removing the rest of his uniform. Morisuke gave a wordless agreement and continued himself. A moment later a loud voice came from behind Kazuya and startled him.

"Miyuki-senpai! Did you hear? Coach is treating us for our continuous wins tonight! You're going too aren't you?" Eijun asked excitedly as he walked over to his assigned locker. Kazuya turned his head to him and opened his mouth only to close it as he realized Eijun had just come from the shower. A white towel was wrapped around his waist and it was obvious that Eijun had neglected to completely dry off before walking back to his locker. Kazuya's mouth ran dry as he observed a water bead slide down from Eijun's shoulder blade to the small of his back where the towel soaked it up.

"Miyuki-senpai?" Eijun angled his head towards Kazuya with a questioning look. Kazuya blinked and swallowed.

"Oh. Um yeah, I'll go. I just need to...shower." He finished a bit lamely.

"Awesome, this'll be fun!" Eijun said joyfully and busied himself with drying off and dressing in his street clothes. Kazuya removed his gaze from Eijun as his towel came off and focused on removing the rest of his uniform. Morisuke snorted softly next to him.

"So that's all it takes to get Miyuki Kazuya to go out with us?"

"Shut up." Kazuya grumbled and yanked his towel out of his locker to wrap around his waist. He quickly showered so he could be ready when everyone else was. By the time he was done and dressed, the rest of the teammates who were going were waiting outside the locker room.

Their coach, Tanaka, had decided on a restaurant a train stop away from the university. So they all piled on to a train and took the short trip there. The sky was darkening in the distance, a threat of summer rain coming their way. The men paid no mind to it as they exited the train and walked in the direction of the restaurant.

"Oohh, I've eaten here before!" Eijun exclaimed as they walked up to the entrance. "It's like fifteen minutes from my place." He casually tacked on as they entered. Kazuya hummed in acknowledgment from behind him. The team piled into a banquet hall in the back. The coach made a small speech about how proud he was of the men and how far they have gotten. He then surprised them by telling them that he was retiring after their final tournament of the year, which is why they were having a celebration now. This shocked many of the players but through a multitude of drinks later, they found out the reason.

"My wife is sick and they think that getting her out of the city will be good for her. So we're packing up and setting out to the country to get the fresh air. And you know, the time seemed right to retire from coaching as well, been doing it for thirty years now." Coach Tanaka blurted out after a few cups of sake.

"You're so dedicated to your wife Coach!" Eijun cried from his side, his eyes misting a bit, cheeks red from the alcohol. "Gosh, I hope I'm dedicated to someone like you are one day."

"Sawamura! Don't you already have a wife?" The bulky and bald third baseman, Chidori, laughed from Eijun's right side.

"A wife? What do you mean?" Eijun asked confused.

"Your wife Miyuki!" Chidori motioned to Kazuya across the table, who promptly choked on his drink and coughed a few times.

"Ooooh. That wife. He's a mean wife. Always has been and I suspect always will be." Eijun stated matter of factly.

"Oh is that so?" Kazuya managed to get out hoarsely after he got his drink down.

"Yeah! You're always mean to me. You never want to hang out!" Eijun pouted.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that we're together nearly every single day?" Kazuya put his drink down a bit roughly and it sloshed a bit over the side.

"Yeah, but that's just baseball. Why can't we hang out as friends?" Eijun asked a bit forcefully.

"Because I don't see you as a friend!" Kazuya answered a bit loudly and immediately regretted it. "Wait...that's not..."

"O-oh...I see." Eijun said quietly and then stood up. "I'm going to go get some air." He quickly rushed out of the banquet hall. The room went strangely quiet as the players gazed at Kazuya with varying looks. He swallowed and stood up too.

"I'm going too." He said quickly and bolted after Eijun. He exited the front door and saw Eijun far down the street already. The sky was dark and drops of rain were already falling. Not even caring if he got wet, Kazuya ran after Eijun and managed to catch him by the arm. Eijun jumped at the contact and nearly ripped his arm out of Kazuya's grasp.

"Sawamura, I didn't mean it like that." Kazuya started as he held firmly onto Eijun's arm to keep him from escaping.

"Like what? Like you admitting to the whole team that we aren't even friends?" Eijun asked sourly.

"Yes, I don't mean it like that!"

"Then how do you mean it!" Eijun demanded and glared at him with his vibrant golden eyes.

"Well...I mean it like..." Kazuya stumbled over his words and blushed.

"Like what Miyuki!"

"I mean I like you more than friends!" Kazuya blurted out loudly, causing a few people to stutter in their walking to look at him. Kazuya ducked his head down, his face now burning. Whatever alcohol that was in his system was gone now thanks to his adrenaline soaking it up and replacing it with burning embarrassment.

Eijun's eyes widened considerably as he tried to take in what Kazuya just said.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked and blinked. Kazuya looked up to Eijun's face, his own still a vibrant red. They stared at each other for a tense moment before it was broken by a loud crack of thunder causing them both to jump. The rain immediately began to pour and the two of them were soaked within moments. But neither of them moved. Kazuya was the first to open his mouth.

"I like you more than friends." He restated and squeezed Eijun's arm with his hand.

"You like me?" Eijun asked slowly.

Kazuya swallowed and ran his free hand through his now wet hair to get it out of his face. He nodded.

"Yes."

Eijun went quiet for a moment as he processed the confession. As he took more time to think, his face contorted into confusion.

"You like me." He stated and then asked. "In what way?"

Was he serious? Kazuya stared at him and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Uh... In the romantic way?"

Eijun's face turned pink and he adverted his gaze from Kazuya.

"O-oh, I see."

They went back to being quiet with each other until Kazuya cleared his throat a moment later.

"Is this a problem?" Kazuya asked and adverted his gaze as well. He felt Eijun shake as he shook his head.

"No, it's just surprising to me."

Kazuya lifted his head back up to look at him.

"Why?"

"I just never thought you'd like me like that." Eijun laughed awkwardly and scratched at his cheek. "I mean it's just surprising to hear that the person you like, likes you."

Kazuya blinked at him. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Eijun blinked in return and then his face ignited into a fiery red as he realized what he had just said.

"UM! I-I MEAN...YOU KNOW..." He flailed his free arm as he tugged on his other one in Kazuya's grasp.

"No I don't know Sawamura. Why don't you tell me what you mean." Kazuya's lips started to tilt into a smirk and he tugged Sawamura closer to him. Their eyes met each other's and Eijun swallowed nervously.

"I like you too?" He said, slightly unsure.

"Is that so?" Kazuya's voice went low.

"...yeah." Eijun whispered. Drops of rain ran down his cheeks and down his lips. Kazuya's eyes dropped down to them as he watched the droplets fall. Then the next thing he knew, his own lips were on Eijun's. Neither of them knew who moved first but it wasn't much of a concern at the moment. Eijun's hand that wasn't in Kazuya's grip reached up to cup his cheek and he tilted his head to fit his lips better.

Kazuya inhaled and he opened his mouth to swipe his tongue at Eijun's lips. The other male immediately gave him access and the kiss became deeper. Kazuya let Eijun's arm go and it was curled around his neck a second later, pulling him closer to his body.

Eijun let out a soft sound of pleasure as their tongues glided against each other. After a moment, they pulled apart for air. They were panting heavily and they stared at each other trying to take in what had just happened. Neither one of them said a word but instead just leaned back in for another heated kiss, not even caring that they were in the middle of the sidewalk.

Tongues wrestled against each other and their teeth clacked together as their kiss began to get more desperate. Hands began to roam from shoulders to waists and all around. After a minute Eijun pulled back and panted. "My place. We should go to my place."

Kazuya wordlessly nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of Eijun's jaw. The other male caught his hand and started pulling him in the direction he was heading earlier. About ten minutes later Kazuya was being lead up a staircase in a quaint little apartment building. He couldn't help but stare at Eijun's ass as they climbed up. He honestly couldn't believe what was happening right now. Hopefully this wasn't some wet dream he was in.

Eijun led him down a hallway on the second floor and released his hand in front of 18A. As Eijun dug in his pockets for his keys, Kazuya stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Miyuki, this really isn't helping me open the door." Eijun complained and managed to pull the keys out of his pocket. Kazuya didn't say anything but he latched his lips onto the column of Eijun's throat and ground his hips into his ass as an alternate answer. The other male groaned softly and fumbled with the keys in his hand to try to unlock the door.

Eijun managed to get the key in the slot and get it open. They got through the door in a rather messy fashion. Eijun was still trapped in Kazuya's arms as the other male kicked the door closed with his foot and pushed Eijun up against the nearest wall. Their wet clothes rubbed against each other roughly as Kazuya ground his hips in again. Eijun pushed his ass into the growing hardness behind him to get more friction.

"You know...I've wanted this for a long time now." Eijun panted out and turned his head to the side so he could look at the older male. Kazuya pulled back a bit.

"Is that so?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes."

Kazuya pulled back more so he could turn Eijun around. The younger let himself be pulled and pushed back up against the wall. Kazuya ran his hands along the hem of Eijun's shirt and dipped his fingers under the fabric then leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. He only pulled back slightly so he could breathe out. "So have I."

Eijun's eyes flashed with excitement and he closed the small distance. His own hands running down Kazuya's chest to the hem of his shirt and tugged at the damp material. As their tongues moved against each other, hands ran under shirts to touch skin. Kazuya shivered slightly and he let Eijun pull his shirt off, breaking their kiss for only a short moment in order to get it off his head.

Eijun dropped the damp shirt on the ground next to him and proceeded to run his hands over the defined muscles of Kazuya's chest. The other male groaned softly at the touch, then proceeded to get Eijun's shirt off as well. As soon as he did, he dropped it behind him and shoved Eijun back against the wall with a bruising kiss. The younger moaned as their bare chests rubbed against each other.

Kazuya's hands skimmed Eijun's sides and slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. Eijun bucked his hips softly into the other male's, his excitement obvious now. Kazuya made quick work of the button and zipper on the front of Eijun's pants and shoved them down to his thighs. The erection below was straining against the soft material of the simple black boxer briefs he was wearing.

"Oh? You're already this hard?" Kazuya teased and ran a finger up the underside of Eijun's cock through the material. The younger male moaned as an answer. Kazuya shivered at the sound. He shoved his hand underneath the fabric and wrapped his hand around the heated flesh.

Eijun muttered a curse as he unconsciously bucked into the hand on him. Kazuya dipped his head so he could suck on the column of Eijun's neck. Eijun leaned away so he could offer more access. The older used the access and sucked a decent mark on his skin. All the while, pushing the boxers down to where his pants were on Eijun's thighs so he could move his hand more freely.

As he began a slow pace of jacking Eijun off, he pulled his mouth back from his neck so he could take in Eijun's flushed face.

"I really want to do so many things to you. Touch you all over, kiss every inch of your body, open you up wide so I can pound your ass into a mattress. Don't those sound nice?" Kazuya asked lowly as he emphasized each item on his list with a movement of his hand.

Eijun was slowly turning to mush as Kazuya talked but he managed to get a hold of himself so that he could get his hands down to the button of Kazuya's pants. He undid it and got the zipper down as well. Sloppily, he was able to shove the fabric down to a point where he was able to free Kazuya's confined cock. Wrapping his hand around it, he marveled at the size for a moment before his eyes reconnected with the other male's.

"It sounds amazing Senpai." Eijun purred and moved his hand up ever so slowly. "I have supplies in my room. I want you to pound me into my mattress with this big cock of yours."

Kazuya groaned loudly and roughly kissed him once again. Eijun started pushing Kazuya in the direction of his room without breaking the kiss. It was a bit uncoordinated but they made it to the room. Kazuya was shoved onto Eijun's unmade bed. He landed with a grunt which turned into a moan as Eijun immediately slid between his legs and wrapped his mouth around his erection. He spared no time bobbing his head up and down, sucking on whatever he could fit into his mouth and rubbing anything else he could not.

"Oh...fuck...Sawamura. That feels so good." Kazuya moaned as he leaned up on his forearms so he could see better. "God, I could watch you do this all day."

Eijun's eyes flicked up to his and he nearly came at the sight. Quickly Kazuya brought his hand up to run through Eijun's hair till he could grip at the back to pull him off his dick gently.

"As much as I want you to keep going, I don't know if I can hold out much longer if you _do_ keep going." Kazuya said and scratched his hand in place in a comforting manner. Eijun leaned back into it with a soft purr.

"I had a feeling your big mouth would be good at this." Kazuya teased and was rewarded with a heated glare. "It's a compliment, Sawamura."

Eijun huffed but got up off the floor and walked over to the door to flick the light on and then to his dresser where he quickly fished out condoms and lube. He turned and went back to the bed to place them down next to Kazuya, then he climbed on his lap to connect their lips again. Their erections brushed each other as Eijun forced his tongue into Kazuya's mouth.

Kazuya wrapped his arms around Eijun and pulled him in close before he ran his hands down his back and over his ass to where his pants were currently hanging on at his thighs. With some awkward maneuvering, he was able to get the rest of Eijun's clothes off and on to the floor. Then he flipped them so Eijun was on his back on the bed. He then found the bottle of lube Eijun retrieved and made short work of getting a supple amount onto his fingers. Eijun lifted his legs and held them close to his shoulders, with his hands. To Kazuya, this was a fantastic view of everything he ever wanted to see.

"Senpai, please hurry. I want you so bad." Eijun pleaded in an unusually soft voice. Kazuya shivered and moved forward. He didn't even give Eijun a chance to breathe before he inserted his middle finger into his hole. Eijun moaned and arched his back a bit at the intrusion. The older moved his finger in and out a few times before he slipped a second finger in as well. He leaned forward so he could press a kiss to Eijun's jaw.

"Is this okay?"

"I-it's not enough. More...please!" Eijun whined and thrust his hips up slightly.

"So insatiable." Kazuya laughed softly and without warning, pressed a third finger in as well.

Eijun stiffened at the third intrusion but forced himself to relax and enjoy the feel of the fingers. Kazuya thrust in his fingers a few times before he curled them and hit the one spot that made Eijun gasp loudly.

"Right there, that was the spot." Eijun moaned and shivered. Kazuya smirked and aimed to hit his prostate more. It didn't take more that a minute or two before Eijun was moaning loudly and came for the first time that night all over his stomach. Breathing harshly, Eijun let his legs go and set them down on the bed on the outside of Kazuya's hips.

The other male reached to grab one of the condoms Eijun had placed on the bed. Opening it and tossing the foil wrapper to the side, he slid it on his aching cock. Then he grabbed the lube, slicked his member up and rubbed the access into Eijun's hole. Kazuya grabbed his legs and pushed them back to Eijun's shoulders so he could hold them again. He leaned back and gripped his cock.

"Can I?" Kazuya asked as he teased Eijun's entrance with his tip. The younger bucked his hips up.

"If you don't, I'll never forgive you." Eijun growled and then it was cut off with a gasp of his own as Kazuya entered him with one rough thrust of his hips. They both let out loud moans. Kazuya gave Eijun a moment to adjust before the younger let out a whine and moved his hips.

"Move." He demanded and Kazuya complied with another rough thrust. Eijun mewled with pleasure.

"God...you feel so good Sawamura." Kazuya groaned and emphasized his statement with another thrust.

"Fuck!" Eijun cried out as the next thrust hit his prostate. His hands scrambled up to Kazuya's shoulders and pulled him down close. "E-eijun." He whimpered out.

Kazuya slowed down his movements. "What?" He breathed.

"I want you to call me Eijun."

"Is that so?" Kazuya asked and adjusted so he could lower Eijun's legs around his waist and leaned forward. "Eijun?"

"Mmm, yes." Eijun moaned. "I like the way it sounds when you say it." He gasped when Kazuya gave a shallow thrust.

"Then...I should say it more." Kazuya breathed and leaned all the way forward so he could press his lips against Eijun's. He adjusted so he was on top of the other male and could wrap his arms around him as he started up a moderate pace. Breaking the kiss, he ran his lips along Eijun's jaw and up the side so he could pant his name right into his ear.

Eijun squeezed his legs around Kazuya's waist and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He tugged at the nape of his neck and Kazuya growled into his ear.

"You feel so good Senpai. It's so big inside...I don't think...I can last much longer." Eijun panted out and nuzzled his nose into Kazuya's cheek. The older adjusted so he could get back on his knees and pulled Eijun closer so he could start a faster and harder pace, pushing both of them closer to orgasm.

Eijun got louder as his second orgasm approached. He didn't even bother to stroke his dick because Kazuya was doing a fine job at hitting his prostate that he was brought to orgasm a moment later with a loud moan. Eijun clenched down as he came, pushing Kazuya to come a few thrusts later with a low moan of his own.

They both were breathing heavily as the high wore off and they came back down to Earth. Once they caught their breath, they looked at each other. Kazuya was the first to act. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Eijun's in a soft kiss. Eijun in turn leaned up into it and brought his left hand to Kazuya's cheek. When they broke apart, Kazuya tapped his forehead to Eijun's.

"I really like you."

Eijun's golden eyes sparkled and he smiled softly. The summer rain outside pelted the window in beat with his heart and he sighed. Tipping his head to nuzzle Kazuya's nose, he breathed out.

"I really like you too."

Xx_xX

Hello! This is my SOA Exchange piece for Daiyanerd!  
The prompt was "Heat created from being caught in the rain."  
I really hope this works from your prompt lol


End file.
